<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It Up To You by pookielirry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349810">Make It Up To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookielirry/pseuds/pookielirry'>pookielirry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Boyfriends, Brat Harry Styles, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Liam, Dom Liam Payne, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Harry, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Styles, Teasing, Top Liam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookielirry/pseuds/pookielirry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam are out to dinner with friends and Harry’s been flirting heavy with Liam all night, teasing and making dirty jokes just to get a reaction out of him. Spoiler alert - it works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Sarah Jones/Mitch Rowland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make It Up To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe, are you finished?”</p><p>Harry stood in front of the full length mirror, buttoning up the last few buttons on his bright patterned shirt adorned with palm trees. He fixed his collar before yelling back, “I’ll be done in a minute!” He feels no real rush, fixing his hair and putting on jewelry to go out to dinner with his bandmates. Liam was rather patient with him. Sometimes too patient. See, in the last few weeks, he and Harry had been busy doing interviews and performances for their own music, which they were quite used to at this point, and both boys were very conscious about keeping in touch and showing their affections by text or call. Their love was never questioned. But they hadn’t gotten to take much care of their more physical needs.</p><p>Harry had been thinking about this dinner for a few days with their friends and had the idea pop in his head to be a tease. But not like usual. Harry wanted to be so nonchalant and careless about it to the point where Liam would be too flustered and unsure of what to do. Really, Harry just wanted to get a reaction out of the man. Since they’ve had a few days off to spend together, neither of them have been very bold due to planning and preparing for their next career moves. Plus, Harry just likes the idea of seeing how long it takes Liam to catch on to what he’s doing. His plan was simple - talk dirty, but act clean. </p><p>Harry smirked at his reflection as he tugged on his long black coat, popping the collar and grabbing his essentials to go out into the hall. </p><p>“Look at you. Handsome devil.” Liam, leaning against the wall in the foyer, slowly straightened up and came over to greet him with a proud smile and a quick innocent kiss to his cheek.  </p><p>“Oh, thanks, Babe.” Harry grinned back and placed his hand flat against Liam’s chest. He was wearing a clean white button up, leather jacket and checkered gray pants. Very classic British rock and <em> very hot </em>, Harry thought. He’d watched him get ready earlier but still Harry gave him a quick once over and let his hand linger. “You look quite devilish yourself.” He kept a neutral face but couldn’t quite hide the hint of smugness in his low voice, which Liam clearly blushed at but laughed off easily. </p><p>“We’re meant to be at Paradise in less than 20, so are you all ready?” </p><p>“Yeah!” Harry let his hand fall to his side but not before giving Liam’s pec a small squeeze through his shirt. He turned and headed out the front door of their flat without even looking back.  Liam didn’t fully register what he’d just done but before he could Harry was too far ahead of him. </p><p>No matter, they got in Liam’s car and were on their way to the restaurant. Harry had started the radio and the boys chatted about their plans for the rest of the month, visiting Harry’s family for Christmas, and so on. Liam was fully engaged in the conversation but rarely laid eyes on Harry because he was driving. They were running a tad late, but Liam was still a focused driver. His hands gripped the wheel tight, and his impassive face was lit nicely by the street lights. In a lull of silence, practically out of nowhere, Harry remarked in a very dry tone, </p><p>“I like watching you drive.”</p><p>“What’s that?” </p><p>“I like watching you drive, Li. I don’t know why, it’s just.. really attractive I guess?” Harry chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders, staring at Liam thoroughly. Liam shook his head, trying and failing to make sense of the random compliment. </p><p>“Uhh.. is that the sort of thing I’m supposed to say thanks for?” His eyebrow raised, amused. “Harry, I drive the same way all the time.” He made a turn onto the next street and glanced at his boyfriend questionably.</p><p>“I know,“ Harry cut himself off with a giggle, “I just think it’s hot Li. Take the bloody compliment.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Thank you, Baby.”</p><p>“Mhm. I’m gonna text Sarah, tell her we’re a few minutes away.” </p><p>Harry smirked at his phone screen, pleased with himself so far. Liam was a bit thrown off, but not too much. He figured he should up the ante soon since he hadn’t done anything particularly dirty. They parked at the back of the restaurant once they arrived but didn’t get out of the car right away. Liam paused.</p><p> “Right then,” He turned his body to face Harry, Are you good, Haz?”</p><p>“What do ya mean? I’m fine.”</p><p>“Yeah? I was just making sure.” He looked over Harry sweetly. “C’mere..” He leant over to cup Harry’s face and let their lips meet in a soft kiss. They pull back only to gaze at each other and peck a few more times, Liam’s other hand coming up to gently grip his neck. There wasn’t anything inherently sexual about it, it was just Liam’s way of showing him extra affection. Harry had a small giggle fit that stopped their kissing to which Liam playfully asked, “Oh what now?”</p><p>Harry hummed, a lustful glint in his eyes. </p><p>“...Choke me.”</p><p>Liam froze trying to figure out a response before his brain quickly decided for him to just laugh. He couldn’t actually tell if Harry was being serious or not considering they had a whole social event to get through. He shook his head over and over and just muttered, “You are something else..” He lightly squeezed the base of Harry’s neck, making him squirm and giggle more. “Now get out of my car, go on.” Harry loved this kind of attention and he relished in it a bit before stepping out with Liam. They met at the front of the car to hold hands and Harry mentally promised himself that being in public wasn’t gonna stop him from keeping this up.</p><p>They went in the back entrance and were quickly led to the private table they always had and were greeted by the small group of musicians. Hugs and kisses were all around and the boys seated to join in on the conversations of travel, family affairs, and everyone’s holiday plans. </p><p>Only 20 minutes maybe passed of the group laughing loudly over stories of tour and glasses of wine before Harry was at it again. Liam was on a roll about how he liked to organize the bus back during the time of One Direction and nobody was sticking to his rules, including Harry. </p><p>“I just don’t see why it’s so hard for you lot to follow a plan that I lay out. That’s all I’m saying,” He shrugged, acting annoyed when truly it was all in good fun. Harry rolled his eyes, playing up the bit.</p><p>“Liam, do not act like your stuff is always where it’s supposed to be. Alright, I still live with you.”</p><p>The table erupted in laughter that not even Liam could hold in.</p><p>“Yeah well— Hahaha, I guess you’ve got me there, don’t ya?” He laughed brightly and picked up his glass to take a sip of water. Harry saw the opportunity and ran with it. </p><p>“Like, I know how much you just love being in control..”</p><p>Liam’s eyes widened in Harry’s direction, taking his quick sip and then coughing right after. Harry lingered in the pause, letting the rest of them catch on. Sarah was holding a hand over her mouth to stop a giggle and Mitch simply pretended not to notice it. This just made Harry play it up. </p><p>“...I mean, I really know...  but that doesn’t mean you can’t be messy sometimes.”</p><p>Liam chuckled awkwardly, glancing down at his plate and biting his lip lightly. Was Harry just toying with him now? The conversation quickly diverted to someone else and he tried to listen but he couldn’t help but keep thinking back to Harry’s joke. He placed a hand on Harry’s knee under the table and squeezed it before taking it away. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to say with it but Harry read it as he knew something was up. Harry was doing a just job. Satisfied, and really just egged on, Harry let an hour go by of engaging with the table and enjoying their time but really giving Liam false security. </p><p>The night had gone on with more small remarks: Harry talking about a radio tower they’d seen once in an American city and implying it wasn’t that massive “cause he’d seen bigger,” blatantly speaking into Liam’s ear low enough for only him to hear that he looked “real sexy tonight” and acting like it was nothing, and finally, Harry had saved the best for the end. </p><p>As everyone finished dessert and boxed up their food, the bills came. Liam had made sure he and Harry were on one tab so he could pay for it. </p><p>“Li, I thought it was my turn.” Harry fussed, leaning closer to him and starting to speak in almost a baby-like fashion. “You always do this.” He leant on his shoulder as he whined.</p><p>"I know, and I do it because I want to, Darling.” He signed for the bill without another thought. “You can get it next time if that’s what you really want.” He laughed at Harry’s pout as the waiter came to pick it up. Harry sighed heavily, waiting to make sure the waiter was also in ear shot for this. </p><p> “Okay, Daddy.” </p><p>It was laced with sarcasm, but still a hint of sincerity. Harry was just so beyond casual about it, he picked up his phone to start scrolling through his instagram feed like he hadn’t just called Liam what he only calls them when they’re alone in front of their peers. Everyone at the table seemed to be used to his behavior now, and the idea of Liam being a real “Daddy” in bed wasn’t all that shocking. Harry got away with a few snickers from Sarah and Charlotte, and they eyed Liam knowingly.</p><p>It took only about three seconds for Liam to turn beat red though. He stared blankly at his boyfriend, almost like he’d seen a ghost, before closing his eyes and muttering quietly, “Harry, I swear to God.” </p><p>“Hmm? What I do?” He lifted his head a beat after to give that innocent, doe eyed look of all looks. He fluttered his lashes just to top it off and Liam laughed because, really? He was gonna play dumb? Liam’s tongue ran over his teeth as he looked back at him with a curious stare, eyeing him hard. <em> Smart ass </em>, he thought. But he left it at that. For now. </p><p>“Nothing, Love. Nothing.” </p><p>As they said their goodbyes to everyone, Harry was grinning with success. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing every time he glanced at Liam and saw he was most definitely still flustered from the whole evening. Back in the car, Harry tried to make the conversation on the drive home the same old thing. Liam wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Honestly, I think they should open up in LA. The food is way too good, and I don’t want to have to miss it so much when I’m there, ya know?”</p><p>“Harry.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You wanna talk about dinner?” </p><p>Liam wasn’t angry, just in shock. He still had that anxious look of not knowing how to react. It kind of made Harry hard, to be honest, seeing him like this. Usually he’s very cool and collected, and Harry liked knowing he had the power to derail all of that with just his words.</p><p>“Erm.. okay.” </p><p>“Okay,” he sighed, somewhat relieved. “So I didn’t just  make up you coming onto me like that in my head?” He glanced over constantly, awaiting a direct answer.</p><p>“..Okay.”</p><p>“..Harry, are you even listening?”</p><p>Harry blew at his lips, looking out the window nonchalantly. “Yea, of course I am, Li.”</p><p>“Great. So you gonna tell me why all the innuendos had to come out tonight? I mean you’ve got me red in the face, Babe.” </p><p>Harry smirked and shrugged a bit, egging him on.</p><p>“I mean..okay.” </p><p>“Harry, for Christ sake, you called me Daddy!” He was only slightly annoyed now but that quickly washed away when Harry burst out laughing. Harry threw his head back, grinning widely as he gave in. </p><p>“I… ahaha, yeah, I did do that, didn't I?” He scrunched up his nose slightly. “Baby, I was just messin’ with you. Wanted to see what you’d do, ‘m sorry..” He drew out his words softly, his voice low and sultry. “I really just like watching you squirm is all.” He bit his lip and giggled, bringing a hand up to dig into Liam’s shoulder. “Oh, you’re so tense, Lovey.” </p><p>Liam sighed and reluctantly started to relax. “I just… I didn’t know if you were actually, like, horny or not...” He admitted shyly, tilting his head as a knee jerk reaction from the shoulder rubbing. The tension in the car started to change as Liam hissed from the sensation, gripping the steering wheel tighter. </p><p>“Are you kidding? Li, when I tell you you look sexy in public or brag about how massive you are, I definitely fucking mean it.” </p><p>He moved his hand to Liam’s thigh instead, squeezing lightly. Harry figured if he’d gone this far to get them both worked up and then he had to keep going. “I’m honestly hard right now.” His words were delicate on his tongue, and his voice deep and yearning. </p><p>Liam honestly tried keeping his focus on getting them home but he had to bite. “...Yeah? You make me crazy sometimes, Love. Don’t know how to put up with your antics.” Liam knew deep down though that the stress he gave him was very much worth the relief. </p><p>Harry licked his lips. “I could make it up to you tonight, Daddy. If you’re up for that?” His fingers rubbed harshly through the fabric of his trousers and slid higher up Liam’s thigh. Liam let out a long breath he was holding from the pressure and quickly looked down at Harry’s hand in his lap before looking back at the road. </p><p>“Yeah..I’m clearly already up for that.” He blushed again, biting the inside of his cheek. </p><p>Harry hummed in understanding, “Oh yeah? I hadn’t noticed,” He joked. He gave him one last squeeze and eyed his hands on the wheel the rest of the way home. </p><p>When they got inside the flat, Liam had Harry boxed up against the door almost immediately. The small space between them was like fire, and both of them just needed to be touched after a long night out. Harry wrapped his arms loosely around Liam’s neck and nudged his nose up against his, waiting for him to make the first move. Harry swallowed hard and whispered, “You’re not mad at me or anything are you?” His question was genuine. He wanted to make sure he didn’t go too far or really upset Liam before they had sex incase it made him bury his feelings. Neither of them ever wanted to cover up any real issues they had with lust. </p><p>But there was nothing to worry about of course. “Now how could I be mad at you, hmm?” Liam’s eyes poured into Harry’s like they were the only things to matter in the world. “I guess I’m a weird mix of embarrassed and flattered, but really mostly flattered. And very turned on.” He whispered the last bit, inching his face closer and let his hands strongly grip onto Harry’s sides. Harry pouted again and furrowed his brows thoughtfully. </p><p>“M’ sorry I embarrassed you. Just, when your cock is this massive,” He slipped one arm down Liam’s torso and confidently grabbed his dick through his trousers, “I can’t stop thinking about it.” He bit his lip hard, eyes dark and full of want. Liam instantly gave in to closing the space and kissed Harry hard. He rolled his hips up against his hand, needing that touch, and pressed Harry’s body up firmly against the wood door. They were both done for.</p><p>Frantic kissing ensued. Harry tangled his fingers in Liam’s hair, lightly scratching up the nape of his neck and his brain was focused hard on two things: His tongue going to town in his boyfriend’s mouth and giving him that relief where he needed it. They both grew hot fast, plus their coats were still on. Less than a minute passed before Liam stopped them to wordlessly grab a giggling Harry’s arm and drag him away to the bedroom. They started to shed their clothes and before Harry could even register it Liam had picked him up and tossed him on their bed like it was nothing. Harry shrieked with laughter and hurriedly crawled up to the headboard, never breaking eye contact with his lover. </p><p>“Christ...You are impatient. I love it.” He remarked, raising his eyebrows teasingly. </p><p>Liam just scoffed, standing at the foot of the bed. “Oh, me? The impatient one?” He was undoing the buttons of his shirt, eyeing Harry like he was a fucking dessert. “Mm, that’s not at all how I see it, Darling.”</p><p>Harry just rolled his eyes but followed Liam’s actions, undoing his jeans with urgency. He shucked them off and was left in his tight white underpants. Liam was now standing in just his as well and climbed on top of the bed. He sat back to watch Harry undo his own shirt and busied himself with gripping the boy’s thighs, towering over him. As the shirt came off Liam quickly got to work on kissing Harry’s chest. His lips were gentle and treated his skin so delicately. Harry reached out and caressed his strong shoulders as his lips inched further and further down his body, giggling in anticipation. Promptly, he whimpered between shallow breaths, gripping onto him tightly when Liam started to tenderly mouth at his bulge. </p><p>He peppered small kisses that trailed over to Harry’s inner thigh until he started to twitch and whine, instinctively going to close his legs around his head. Liam chuckled into Harry’s sensitive skin, only making him squirm more. He planted a wet kiss on his thigh and Harry pulled his head up by his chin before he could tease him anymore. </p><p>“You want more, hmm?” Liam spoke softly, cupping Harry’s face and running his thumb over his cheek. He was being so sweet with him, it made Harry’s heart flutter. He hummed, nodding slowly and brought his foot up to rub up against Liam’s leg lazily as he spoke. “Anything you want, I’ll give it to you, Baby.” </p><p>Harry smirked at that. “I know you will. It’s just...I said I’d make it up to you for being so bad before, Daddy.” Harry smoothly ran a strong hand up Liam’s back and over his shoulder to run it down his chest, stroking his taut muscles back and forth in a hypnotizing state. The coolness of his rings against his hot skin felt like heaven. “Like I said, I know how much you love being in control..” </p><p>Liam was in a trance from his touch and just followed every word leaving Harry’s mouth with his breath held and their eyes locked. “Yeah?”</p><p>Harry giggled at this effect, “Yeah, but...” He smiled that sweet smile and curled his fingers up against Liam’s neck wantonly. Harry had that coy look in his eyes and parted his lips just perfectly when he spoke, “I want to treat you, Daddy.” His breathing was still jagged from all the anticipation and he could feel himself aching between his legs. But Harry wanted to be in control. “Want to be your good boy...”</p><p>Liam groaned softly, eyes closed as he focused on the light scratches to his neck. He cocked his head and chuckled, “Well you’re being very good right now,” to which Harry hummed in delight. Liam leaned down and kissed him hard and Harry took this as his cue. He sat all the way up and broke the kiss just to push Liam onto his back and hook his leg over him, straddling his lap. Liam bit down on his lip, gazing up at the beautiful boy on top of him and mentally thanked the cosmos for putting him in this position. He confidently took Harry’s hips and guided them back and forth at a steady pace. Harry took in a sharp breath, eyes fluttering as he naturally grinded back. He thought about how he could feel the outline of Liam’s hard on and moaned, growing more impatient. “Fuck, Li.” He shifted down to cup his man’s face and pressed kisses up his neck while his hips moved more vigorously.</p><p>“Ahh,” Liam sighed softly and dug his thumbs hard into his hips, “Babyyy...” He whined lowly between short breaths. Harry started gnawing at his ear and that’s when Liam let out a throaty moan. “Ohh, you want your Daddy?” he teased, dropping a hand to cup his ass tightly and Harry felt his cock twitch at his words, and fuck, he couldn’t take it anymore.  </p><p>He rushed out, “I want it, I want it so bad, Daddy,” as he sat up quickly and scooted back onto Liam’s thighs. He eagerly pulled down the tight fabric of  Liam’s shorts and ogled at his dick. He went to grab it  and started pumping hard, forgetting about the gold rings adorning his fingers. Liam bucked his hips, gasping hard. The cold jewelry paired with his hot hands felt indescribable against his flesh. Harry saw this and slowed his hands. He stared sternly while working up and down his shaft like an instrument. He knew how hard to go and what bits to pay attention to to drive Liam mad. </p><p>“You like it, Daddy?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah... fuck,” He tilted his head back, gazing up at the ceiling. Harry slowly ran his thumb over the head and Liam groaned out louder, need laced in his rough voice. </p><p>Harry flashed a wicked grin and purred, “God, I love seeing you like this. Really want to ride you Daddy. Would you like that?”</p><p>Liam sighed, almost breathless and nodded. </p><p>Harry lowered his eyes, licking over his bottom lip. “I want you to say it,” he whispered as he looked over Liam’s face in expectation. </p><p> Without skipping a beat, Liam confessed in a low husky voice,”I want you to ride me. Love... love watching you on top, just fucking yourself. I’m all yours baby. Please.”</p><p>Harry grinned widely, extremely pleased. “Very good, Daddy.”</p><p>He pecked Liam’s hip and sat up. He tugged down his shorts while Liam sat all the way up and grabbed the lube and a condom.</p><p>A minute or so went by of Harry slicking himself up inside, breathing hard and letting out little whimpers as he worked himself with his own two fingers. Liam just stared in awe and thoroughly enjoyed the view. When he felt good and ready, Harry gripped his cock behind him and slowly sat down with Liam’s help, inching down. He hissed, tensing a bit before he eventually bottomed out and cursed from feeling full. </p><p> Liam ran his hands down his back and over his ass, cupping his cheeks. Harry eagerly threw his arms around his neck as he started to move, grinding back and forth steadily  and felt himself melt with pleasure, little noises escaping his lips and he closed his eyes to focus on the movement of his hips, proper fucking himself. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Liam mused, breathing into Harry’s neck. He genuinely felt like the luckiest man alive. Harry hummed and parted his lips as he started to rock his hips harder, a desperate moan coming out. He could feel Liam everywhere and still needed more. He found a rhythm that he felt the most pleased with and started to sit up and down. </p><p>“Fuck yeah, you like that?” Liam spoke softly as he gripped his bum tight while he rode. Harry just nodded breathlessly as he arched his back. Liam started to thrust up to meet his hips, fucking into him at the perfect angle. Harry cried out as they went faster and harder and he could feel Liam graze against that sweet spot. He started to shake, helpless as the tension in his belly built up. </p><p>He was covered in kisses as he bent his back more and Liam was drawn closer to him, mouthing at his neck and over his chest with this intense hunger. He licked at Harry’s nipple, earning a gasp of “Ohh, Daddy!” and continued as he pulled Harry’s body hard against him.  </p><p>Harry moaned higher as he grinded his hips and maneuvered his hand to hold onto Liam’s bicep for dear life and stroke his own dick desperately at the same time, little cries slipping from his lips. His face contorted in concentration. </p><p>“I-I’m gonna come so hard, Daddy..” He choked out as his whole upper body flushed. Liam was moaning lowly and focused on fucking him senseless and marking up his chest which was now tender to the touch. It wasn’t long before Harry cried and his hips stuttered when he came. His thighs burned in the best way possible. He rested his head on Liam’s shoulder as his chest rose and fell, gripping his arm to center himself as Liam kept going. </p><p>“Good boy...my good boy” Liam whimpered out through soft groans. He felt Harry tighten around him and dug his fingers into his soft skin, surely leaving prints. He slowed his hips as he came and shivered against his body, eyes rolling back. </p><p>Once they both calmed down Harry lifted his head and questioned shyly in his ear, “Good boy?” </p><p>Liam hummed, rubbing his back and cooed, “So good.” Harry blushed faintly and carefully got up from his lap, whimpering from being empty again and fell on his side, trying not to move so much from the ache in his rear end. </p><p>Liam laid close next to him and ran his fingers up and down his thighs to soothe him. They stayed like that for a while coming down from their highs. Harry closed his eyes but reached out for Liam to come closer, and so he did, and Harry cuddled him close and hummed from the warmth he brought. Li was careful not to move Harry when he gripped him tight. </p><p>They listened to each other’s breaths and eventually fell in sync, nuzzled up nicely. Harry was close to drifting off when he felt a sharp slap against his ass and his eyes shot open, groaning.</p><p>“Liam!” He whined, reaching back to rub his bum. </p><p>Liam just chuckled, flicking his gaze up and down Harry’s body. “What, you didn’t think you were still gonna get it? That’s cute.” </p><p>“But— I.. you’re so mean to me!” He shoved his shoulder and giggled as he smirked back at him. He turned onto his back and Liam followed him eagerly to kiss him. It started off soft and innocent but it seemed that neither of them had any plans of calling it a night. Liam sighed deeply as he pulled back, which only made Harry lean up to brush their lips together. They lingered there like that teasingly bumping noses when Liam kissed his. Harry smiled shyly and asked, “You gonna punish me, Daddy?”  </p><p>“Mmm..” Liam sighed heavily, “I should, shouldn’t I? Fucking you wasn't really gonna teach you anything.” He shook his head, feigning disappointment and eyed Harry hard. Harry giggled excitedly, slightly squirming his hips under Liam’s gaze and blushed, his dimples showing strongly as he smirked. </p><p>“I know I was really naughty, but I promise I’ll be well behaved next time, honest.” He whined playfully, reaching up to scratch his fingers in Liam’s hair gently. </p><p>“That’s too bad, isn’t it, Sweetheart?” He whispered, leaning down to peck Harry’s lips gently. He sat up slightly, eyeing Harry’s already wrecked body and roughly pushed him to turn over on his stomach. Harry stared back at him with hazy eyes before finding his face in the pillows and huffed, groaning as he squirmed his ass teasingly. Liam awed at the sight and wasted no time in slapping his ass hard, making him jerk his body up against the bed. He gave another smack to his right cheek and Harry whimpered quietly, bringing his knee up to spread his thighs. Liam stroked his hand up and down his back as he shifted before giving him a few more heavy handed spanks. Harry cried and winced profusely, squirming around and pushed his hips out to take it gladly. </p><p>“Daddy..” he gasped, earning another harsh smack and he buried his head down swiftly, biting down on the edge of the pillow with a high moan. He continued to make noise through his punishment, aching at the toughness of Liam’s palm on his backside and no other sound but him and his skin. Liam was silent, focused on giving the most stinging slaps and his own gratification of watching that ass blush bright pink under his hands. It was a total of 30 swats give or take before Liam spoke, running his finger tips in circles on Harry’s bum and watching his cheeks tense up. </p><p>“You are such a lil slut for this shit. By the looks of this, you should feel my hand when you walk around tomorrow, hmm?” He smirked, cupping a full cheek in his palm and slapping down for good measure, making Harry gasp high. Harry could feel tears pooling in his eyes but choked them back and held himself together. If he had less self control he’d be rutting his cock into the mattress by now like a fucking animal but he stayed still, like a good boy. </p><p>Liam enjoyed toying with him like this, he really did, but he figured Harry was in need of some more relief. He rubbed at his bum some more before sliding his palm up between his legs and gently gripped his dick, now dripping with precum. The corners of his mouth turned up as he slowly started to jerk him off. He sighed out and leant down to rest his chin on Harry’s shoulder, cooing, “You gonna be good for me next time, hmm? Mind that big mouth of yours?</p><p>Harry closed his eyes tight as his breath quickened, leaning his head back against Liam as he nodded. “Yeah.. yeah, I’m sorry Daddy, I’m sorry,” he rushed out and started to circle his hips, rutting into Liam’s hand. He was warm all over and felt so safe, cocooned by Liam’s body. He was sure he wouldn’t last long, especially with him talking in his ear like that. </p><p>“You’re real lucky I don’t just leave you here like this,” Liam pondered and slowed his hand for a few seconds, making Harry buck in protest before pumping him fast again. He pecked at his skin sweetly. “Oh baby...never leave you,” he cooed in reassurance. “You gonna give me a reason to spank you again?” His tone was almost threatening as he rested his hips on Harry’s ass, now warm to the touch and slowly started to grind his throbbing cock against him, humping in time with Harry’s own thrusts. Harry shook his head “no” as a long whine left him, his breath choking a bit. He grinded back against Liam hard, tears started to pool in his eyes and his vision blurred. All Harry could focus on was the fact that he was about to cum another time. </p><p>Liam laughed breathily, “I hope you do,” and sucked Harry’s earlobe with his lips. Harry gasped and bit down on his lip, eyebrows furrowed. His grasp on the sheets below him tightened strongly as he came with a stutter, little whines and groans escaping him. Liam sighed heavily, taking in everything that was Harry and found himself jutting his hips roughly, panting high. Harry had slumped lower against the mattress, nothing left to give, and he whimpered brokenly at Liam still rutting against him. </p><p>“Fuck, Li… cum on me, please, cum on me Daddy,” he muttered over and over, glancing over his shoulder to look at Liam with those eyes, and bit his lip encouragingly. Liam felt like he was seeing stars as he forced himself to lean back on his thighs to regain control. He glanced back and forth between Harry’s face and his ass as he pumped himself to Harry’s words. </p><p>“Shit, Harry,” he breathed out slowly, quickening his hand.“Fuck, you want it? You want it all over your red little ass? Hmm?” Harry nodded desperately, moaning out more pleas and Liam gasped softly as he came all over his backside, milking it out sporadically on his skin. Harry subtly leaned back into it and whimpered higher, burying his face back in the bed. Liam finally let his whole body go, shifting to the side to collapse next to Harry and try to catch his breath and he instinctively reached out for Harry to cuddle next to him. A smile spread wide on his face as Harry nestled in against his chest, hiding his face shyly and Liam kissed his ear softly, running a hand over his back. </p><p>They laid together humming and giggling in each other's warmth. Harry lifted his head to peck Liam's jaw and asked once more in a soft, groggy voice, "Good boy?" he smirked coyly, eyes bright with mischief.</p><p>Liam just chuckled at the brat in his arms and ran the back of his hand delicately against his face, staring back in his eyes in adoration. </p><p>"My good boy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this a couple months ago and am just now getting to editing/finishing lmao. I hope you enjoyed as much as I did.<br/>Comment requests or prompts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>